Um Natal Inesquecível
by big bih buh
Summary: Oneshot feita para o concurso natalino da comunidade Sasuke e Sakura 4Ever. Uma ligação errada. Dois doidos de lambuja. Uma velha amiga sumida. E uma médica que só pediu pra não passar um natal sozinha. Betada por Peeh, OBRIGADA! 3º LUGAR! UHUUUL!


**[Concurso **Um Natal Inesquecível. 

[Oneshot feita para o concurso natalino da comunidade Sasuke e Sakura 4ever 

Era Natal na grande cidade de Tókio. Um mágico clima envolvia a cidade, e de repente, todas as pessoas estavam felizes e sorridentes, mas Sakura era exceção. Este seria mais um dos velhos e tediosos natais onde ela passava sozinha, sem conversas, sem o avô contando casos estranhos da família, sem seus pais cantando musiquinhas irritantes, sem seu irmão mais velho lhe irritando e com um imenso peru de natal na sua frente. Peru, este que era impossível de ser ingerido de uma vez, por isso estragava.

A jovem médica de 27 anos suspirou e encarou a neve que caia lá fora. Remexeu seu nariz, desgostosa e decidiu que não ia manter a tradição dos cinco natais anteriores. Foi em direção ao criado-mudo e tomou o telefone em mãos.

"_Esse Natal não!"_ – pensou ela.

**--XX****-- **

A uma hora e vinte minutos da casa de Sakura, escritório de advocacia Uchiha & JS.

- AAAH, SASUKE-KUN! – berrava uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, enfiada num terninho curto e provocante. – VOCÊ TEM QUE IR!

Ela estava em pé, em frente a um homem de cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos de um tom ônix tão profundos, que causavam calafrios em quem tentasse achar o fim daquele olhar. Este era Uchiha Sasuke. O gênio da advocacia. O prodígio do Clã Uchiha. E um dos donos de um dos melhores escritórios de advocacia do Japão. E aquela na sua frente, era sua louca fã, sócia sênior do fã-clube da época do colégio e secretaria: Karin.

- Mamãe está louca para conhecer você, Sasuke-kun! Por favor, diga que vai passar a noite de Natal conosco! Por favor, por favor, por favoooor! – ela falava e implorava sem parar, então agarrou o Uchiha pela gola da camisa e o balançou.

- Grr... – murmurou Sasuke, estressando-se com a mulher a sua frente. Ele virou o rosto, pronto para dar um tremendo fora nela. – Karin...

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun – pediu Karin, e Sasuke ruborizou ao dar de cara com o decote provocante da ruiva em sua cara, praticamente. Ela olhou maliciosa para ele e pegou sua mão, guiado-a em direção aos seus seios. Pela primeira vez na vida, Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Estava próximo quando...

TRIIIIM!  
TRIIIIM!

Ele puxou sua mão e se jogou desesperado em cima do telefone e o atendeu, tentando conter o rubor e ignorar a mulher atrás dele, que parecia querer estuprá-lo.

- ALÔ? – gritou Sasuke tenso.

- Yoo, Neji-kun! – Sakura saudou animada. – Você pode vir passar o Natal comigo? Hoje?

- Quem é, Sasuke-kun? – gritou Karin curiosa.

- NINGUÉM! – gritou Sasuke se afastando dela com o telefone na mão.

- Argh, seu grosso! – falou Karin. Sakura ouviu as vozes e corou ao perceber que não era seu melhor amigo que estava falando ali.

- Er... acho que eu liguei errado... – falou Sakura.

- não, por favor, não desligaaa – pediu Sasuke desesperado. – Olha, eu sei que é estranho, mas... eu posso ir passar o Natal com você? Não importa onde você esteja! Londres, Paris, o bequinha da esquina, EU VOU! Só me tira daqui, por favor!

- Er... tudo bem – falou Sakura, sem saber o que fazer. – Eu sou Haruno Sakura e moro no sul, no nº 503,da rua Masashi Kishimoto. (xD)

- Arigato, eu sou Uchiha Sasuke – murmurou Sasuke. – Estou indo correndo!

Karin o observou desligar o telefone e sair correndo para pegar o casaco, mas ela o segurou pela gola da camisa.Ele engoliu em seco e a encarou friamente.

- Onde você vai, _Sasuke-kun_? - perguntou Karin.

- Eu vu ver... er... minha NOIVA, Karin! – Sasuke mentiu descaradamente. Ela o soltou e recuou alguns passos, assustada.

- DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ TEM NOIVA? – perguntou Karin horrorizada. – DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ TEM CONTATO COM OUTRA MULHER, QUE NÃO EU?

- Karin, você não é a mulher da minha vida, sabia? – perguntou Sasuke irônico. Os olhos dela pegaram fogo, e ela o encarou furiosa. O Uchiha sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar e um calafrio passou pela sua espinha. Ao analisar os dois sintomas, Sasuke quase acreditou que estava apaixonado, mas quando ela avançou em sua direção e o agarrou pela gola da camisa, de novo, ele descobriu que era só medo mesmo.

- Eu vou com você, então – falou Karin com os olhos avermelhados. – Quero conhecer "a mulher da sua vida", Sasuke-kun!

Ela então recuou e saiu apressada pelo corredor, para pegar seu casaco. Ele suspirou e descobriu que estava numa verdadeira encrenca, e o pior, estava envolvendo pessoas que ele nem sequer conhecia.

Estava ferrado.

**--****XX--**

Quando o relógio bateu onze horas da noite, Sakura ouviu a campainha da sala tocar. Ela tremeu ao ouvi-la. Não queria admitir, mas estava assustada com a idéia de passar o Natal com um estranho, que ao telefone, parecia estar fugindo da mulher.

"Agora não adianta mais cancelar, Sakura", pensou a médica. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos curtos e foi em direção a porta, abrindo-a sem demora. A Haruno sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e ela ficou sem graça ao olhar para o moreno, agasalhado por um cachecol vermelho e preto. E de repente, todo o arrependimento por ter concordado com aquele apelo desesperado foi embora.

**--XX****-- **

Sasuke encarou a moça de cabelos rosados curtinhos e deu um meio sorriso satisfeito. "Ela é linda", pensou o Uchiha embasbacado por dentro. "E eu pensando que seria uma velha entrevada, que passaria a noite me oferecendo biscoitinhos, ah que noiva".

Karin percebeu que Sasuke ficou um pouco babaca perto da rosadinha, e isso não estava lhe agradando. Ela encarou Sakura com o seu "olhar avaliador" (vulgo, fofoqueiro) e fez uma careta ao ver a roupa que ela usava, uma saia preta e uma blusa vermelha com um decote em V e sem mangas. "Como o Sasuke-kun pode estar noivo dessa _coisa_", pensou Karin horrorizada. De repente, ela sentiu que estava por fora do clima que rodava aquele casal; resolveu se meter.

- Oláá... er, como é seu nome mesmo, _querida_? – perguntou a ruiva num tom falso.

- Haruno Sakura – falou Sasuke por ela, admirando Sakura. A moça de cabelos rosados corou e olhou Sasuke nos olhos, arrepiando-se.

- É um prazer conhecer a mulher que laçou o meu Sasuke-kun.

"Seu?", pensou Sakura e fuzilou Karin com o olhar enquanto pensava em mil maneiras de arrancar toda aquela cabeleira ruiva dela.

- VADIAAA! – berrou sua inner, e Sakura se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava sentindo ódio daquela mulher. E o pior era que nem conhecia ela direito. – E NEM PRECISA CONHECER! JÁ TA ESTAMPADO NA TESTA DELA: **V A D I A!**

Karin encarou o rosto de Sakura se contorcer enquanto ela divagava em seus pensamentos. Ela sorriu, sacana. "Além de brega, é louca! Haha! Ainda tenho chances com o Sasuke-kun", pensou a ruiva.

- Sakura, algum problema? – perguntou Sasuke se aproximando dela. A rosadinha encarou Sasuke uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

- Aah, mil perdões! – falou a média e abriu passagem pra eles. Sasuke sorriu e entrou na casa com Karin atrás como um rabinho seu.

A casa de Sakura era uma casa simples, mas muito bonita. Agora, para o Natal, ela estava toda decorada, com luzes pisca-pisca nas paredes, uma guirlanda de bombons de morango na sala; no canto, estava uma árvore de Natal de tamanho médio, cheia de bolas douradas e uma "espuma" vermelha contornando a árvore, dando uma cor a casa, alegrando o ambiente.

- Podem se sentar – falou a moça apontando os dois sofás pretos e uma poltrona também preta, fazendo um constrate com o branco das paredes. Na mesinha de centro entre os sofás, havia uma vela em forma de casa com alguns doces no telhado e duas velas de Papai Noel e de Mamãe Noel na frente da casinha, fazendo um cenário adorável. Sasuke sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Sakura e admirou o ambiente decorado e sorriu. Uma nostalgia o invadiu, trazendo consigo lembranças adoráveis da sua adolescência, onde passava os Natais com sua avó, seu irmão mais velho e seus pais.

- É uma casa adorável, Sakura – falou Sasuke feliz.

- Hunf – fez Karin mau-humorada enquanto sentava na poltrona em frente aos dois e cruzava as pernas, mostrando TUDO por causa da saia curtinha. Sakura corou e desviou o olhar, assim como Sasuke.

"Droga, por que eu não joguei a Karin no meio da estrada?", pensou ele, desgostoso.

- Sua casa é muito lindinha com esses enfeites, _Sakurinha – _falou Karin num tom falso. Mas claro que não se compara a decoração da última festa de Natal que eu e o Sasuke fomos na cobertura do Plaza Hotel. – a ruiva olhou para Sakura, maliciosa. – Nem a decoração do quarto que arranjaram para nós depois...

- Para você, quer dizer, né Karin? – perguntou Sasuke. – Não fui eu que desmaiei de tanto beber depois da festa. Compreensível, bebida de graça, você fica louca, não é Karin?

- Ah, isso acontece – falou Sakura prendendo o riso e tentando se fazer de gentil, mas soou tão falsa quanto Karin.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!", gargalhava sua Inner. – "Essa ai faz parte do AA! Alcoólatras Assumidos! Kkkkkkkkkkk!"

Sakura prendeu o riso, e Sasuke soltou algumas risadinhas que ele não conseguiu conter. Karin olhou para os dois azeda e ignorou as risadinhas de Sasuke. "Ele ta pedindo! Simplesmente está!", pensou ela.

- Ok... – falou ela num tom doce, para disfarçar sua raiva. – Eu sou meio festeira mesmo, hihihi! Mas então... Sasuke-kun me disse que vocês estão noivos! Como isso aconteceu?

"Noivos?", perguntou Sakura e trocou um olhar com ele.

"Por favor, concorde, concorde, concorde, concorde!", pensou Sasuke desesperado. "Deus, eu prometo que se a Sakura concordar, eu faço propagandas de um convento para a Karin! Por favor!"

- Oh, sim! – falou Sakura entendendo a suplica que o olhar de Sasuke fazia. – Sim! Bem, eu não sei se você sabe, mas o Sasuke me pediu em casamento em outubro!

- Sério? – perguntou Karin e sorriu, inocente. – Não foi em outubro que você passou um mês na Finlândia _comigo,_ fechando negócios, _Sasuke-kun_

- Er... poxa, er... hehe – falou Sakura, vermelha. – Eu não lembro mais, foi em novembro, não foi, SASUKE-KUN?

- Hmm... não, Sakura, querida – falou Sasuke abraçando Sakura pela cintura. – Foi em julho, esqueceu? Quando eu tirei férias... em Toscana.

- Oh, sim! – falou Sakura, como se lembrasse, e sorriu. Mas percebeu que Karin não parecia acreditar na versão deles, e isso não passou despercebido por Sasuke também. Sakura abriu um sorriso brilhante, como se estivesse repassando a cena, que nunca aconteceu. – Foi tão lindo...

- Sim – falou Sasuke e olhou Sakura nos olhos. – Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, só porque vo passar a vida inteira com você, querida.

Ele falava como se estivesse realmente apaixonado. Sakura suspirou e por um momento, acreditou nas palavras de Sasuke; este se aproximou vagarosamente e beijou a Haruno, coisa que chocou tanto a ruiva, quanto a rosada.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!", berrou Karin em sua mente, ficando vermelha, da cor de seus cabelos. Ela enfiou a mão na boca e começou a mordê-la, furiosa, evitando gritar ou se levantar para espancar a rosadinha. Deixaria isso para depois, pois Sakura havia entrado em sua listinha negra. "Cachorra rosa, cachorra rosa, cachorra rosa! Grrr!"

Sakura achou que ia desmaiar quando Sasuke a beijou. Ela sentiu que seu estomago ia falir e seu coração estava batendo mais que 70 vezes por minuto.

Sasuke deu mais um selinho nela e se separou, ofegante. Seus olhos sorriam e várias "borboletas" voavam em sua barriga. Ele podia até dizer que estava feliz. Por estar ali. Por ter conhecido Sakura... o casal de pombinhos ficou se encarando, respirando pausadamente... apaixonados, quando o som do fogão e da campainha juntos, chamaram a atenção de Sakura.

- Hehe, as coisas prometem piorar agora – murmurou Sakura para si mesma, mas Sasuke escutou e riu baixinho. – Você pode atender a porta pra mim enquanto eu pego o peru?

- Tudo bem – falou Sasuke sorrindo e eles se levantaram na mesma hora.

"grrrr... matar, matar, matar!", pensava Karin observando Sakura entrar na cozinha.

Sasuke foi correndo atender a porta. Assim que a abriu, ele deu de cara com uma moça loura e de óculos escuros. Ela tirou os óculos ao vê-lo.

- Aqui é a casa da Sakura? – perguntou a loura.

- É sim – falou Sasuke.

- E quem é você?

- Sou Sasuke Uchiha... noivo dela.

- Ah, ta – falou a loura e colocou os óculos no topo da cabeça, depois teve uma reação parecida com a de Karin. – NOIVO? QUANDO ELA COMEÇOU A NAMORAR?!

A loura empurrou Sasuke pro lado e foi correndo até a cozinha, onde encontrou Sakura organizando os pratos da ceia sobre o balcão da cozinha.

- É só eu sumir por um ano que você já noiva?! – perguntou a loura, e quando Sakura viu a amiga ela abriu os braços e se jogou em cima dela.

- Ino! Você sumiu! – gritou Sakura. – Eu bem que deveria ter ido na Índia te buscar, sua porca inútil! Eu morri de saudades!

- Mas como assim você noivou? – perguntou a moça chamada Ino, curiosa. – Como você laçou aquele bonitão ali na sala? Qual a macumba, Sakurinha?

- Eu vou te mostrar a macumba se você não calar a boca – falou Sakura e piscou pra amiga. – Nossa, eu estava morta de saudades de suas fofocas, Ino!

- Fofocas? Que calúnia! Eu não fofoca, Sakura, eu repasso informações – falou Ino sorrindo. – Oh, também estava com saudades, a Índia é tediosa, você não pode tirar onda com as testudas, porque todas as mulheres lá são assim.

- Oh, pobrezinha, a Ino ficou excluída – falou Sakura e as duas riram. – O.k., O.k., deixe-me explicar. Eu não estou noiva do Sasuke de verdade, só estamos fingindo pra fazer a ruiva lá na sala, largar do pé dele.

- Ah, que pena, eu jurei que ia para um casamento no ano que vem – falou Ino decepcionada.

- Mas, enfim, você me ajuda a levar os pratos pra mesa? – perguntou Sakura pegando a travessa com o peru.

- Hai – falou Ino e pegou outros pratos e saiu da cozinha com Sakura.

**--XX—**

A mesa de jantar de vidro, estava decorada com flores brancas e vistosas e por velas finas e longas, que quando foram acesas, deram um ar mais romântico à mesa. Era simples, mas estava bonito. Sakura e Ino colocaram alguns pratos na mesa, como uma salada de frutas e verduras de variadas cores, a travessa com o peru, rodeado por folhas de alface e passas, outra travessa com um peixe, bastante suculento, uma tigela com uvas e uma garrafa de vinho.

- Está muito bonita a mesa – falou Sasuke, e Karin fechou a cara.

- Muito simples – disse Karin. Ino fechou a cara ao ouvir o comentário da ruiva; mal a conhecia, mas cada partícula do seu ser, já a odiava.

- O que você é do Sasuke mesmo? – perguntou Ino curiosa.

- Sou secretaria-sênior – Karin encheu a boca pra falar.

- Oh... e aposto que você ganha muito pra ser tão besta, não é? – desdenhou Ino.

- Ganho o suficiente para comprar o meu caviar para o jantar diário – falou Karin esnobe. – Coisa que você nem sonha com o que é, né?

- Bem, como ex-esposa do presidente Sabaku No Gaara, da Noruega, posso ter uma idéia – falou Ino, e Karin tentou não se mostrar surpresa, mas calou-se com o fora.

- Garotas, não briguem – pediu Sakura. – Vamos sentar e comer.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Karin e em frente a Ino, que sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e em frente à Karin.

- Itadakimasu! – falaram todos ao mesmo tempo e "avançaram" nas comidas.

- Está delicioso, Sakura – falou Sasuke após provar do peru.

- Testudinha, você realmente se superou! – falou Ino deliciando a salada. A rosadinha corou e sorriu para Sasuke, que a observava carinhosamente. Era inevitável dizer que rolava um clima ali, e Ino e Karin notaram.

"Aaaf, sua cachorra rosa!", pensou Karin venenosamente. "Eu não vou perder sem luta!" Ela descruzou as pernas e começou a esfregar o pé na perna de Sasuke, que ficou incomodado e furioso ao mesmo tempo.

- O que houve, Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura preocupada. "Será que eu temperei demais o peru?", preocupou-se a jovem médica.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe – disse Sasuke brigando com o pé de Karin. Ino estranhou também e olhou por debaixo da mesa, disfarçadamente, e percebeu o que acontecia ali.

"Vadia", pensou Ino observando. O Uchiha afastou o pé de Karin por um minuto, e ele parou por alguns minutos de avançar contra a perna de Sasuke; aproveitando o momento, Ino deu uma bicada com seu sapato na caneca da ruiva, que não conseguiu sufocar o grito.

- AAAAGGH! – gemeu Karin e foi possuída pela raiva, ódio e mágoa do momento. Ela estava descontrolada agora.

- Karin, comporte-se, por favor! – pediu Sasuke, como se falasse com uma menina de 4 anos.

- NÃO, UCHIHA SASUKE! – berrou Karin magoada por Sasuke colocar a culpa nela, por tudo; ela apontou o dedo indicador pra ele e começou a berrar mais ainda. – EU PASSEI CINCO ANOS DA MINHA VIDA TE SEGUINDO COMO UM CACHORRINHO! DISPENSEI O MEU NOIVO EMBAIXADOR DA ALEMANHA POR VOCÊ! EU TE AMO! E VOCÊ NÃO DÁ A MÍNIMA! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ESSA ROSINHA, QUE APARECEU AGORA, CASAR COM VOCÊ!

- Garota, você foi vacinada esse ano? – perguntou Ino surpresa.

- CALE-SE, SUA VACAA!

- NÃO CHAME MINHA AMIGA DE VACA, SUA DESCONTROLADA! – berrou Sakura, furiosa.

- NÃO MANDE EM MIM! – berrou Karin, furiosa. Sasuke observou a briga das mulheres, furioso. Ele se levantou, pegou a garrafa de vinho, que havia sido aberta no inicio do jantar, e derramou tudo na cabeça da ruiva. – AAAHH! SASUKE...

- Karin, eu cansei de você – falou Sasuke, sincero. Ele olhou nos olhos da ruiva, que sentiu-se péssima e destruída. – Suma daqui e não volte a me procurar, está despedida.

- Buááá, eu que me demito! – falou ela, orgulhosa, e saiu da casa, chorando e correndo.

- Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!! – gargalhava Ino, caindo da cadeira de tanto rir. – Esse... foi o melhor natal da minha vida! Sem noção!

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, e ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

**--XX--**

Sakura estava sentada na escadaria em frente a sua casa, enrolada num casaco cinza. Ela, Ino e Sasuke arrumaram toda a bagunça e ficaram conversando mais um pouco, até que soou duas horas da manhã, e eles foram se despedir de Ino. O Uchiha ainda olhava para a estrada, por onde Ino foi embora e a encarava sorrindo.

- Já esta tarde... – falou Sakura sorrindo.

- É... – falou Sasuke e levantou-se da escadaria. – Eu acho que já vou embora também.

- Tudo bem... – falou a médica um pouco triste. Iria ser só isso. Ele pediu um favor, ela o ajudou e agora ele iria embora. O que mais a Haruno poderia esperar? Era só um favor mesmo.

- Sakura... – chamou Sasuke. Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou o rosto dele perto demais. Em seu olhar, ele prometia que iriam se reencontrar de novo. O Uchiha se aproximou e beijou-a mais uma vez, profundamente. Então ele se separou e disse: - Arigato.

Ela corou e abriu mais um sorriso, feliz da vida. Sasuke se distanciou olhando para ela e depois se virou para entrar no carro. Minutos depois, ele foi embora, e Sakura ficou ali, olhando-o ir embora, maravilhada. Aquela noite seria inesquecível. E ela levantou-se sabendo que um dia, eles iriam se reencontrar novamente. E não iria demorar tanto assim.

**Fim.**

**--XX--**

**N/a: **Ufa, essa oneshot de Natal tocou o terror, a Peeh, a Love e a Tsubame e eu e meus neurônios que o digam. Estou trabalhando nela desde o começo de novembro, mas só comecei a escrever dia 22/12 e terminei 23/12 mesmo. Cara, que sono. Bem, ela está ai como presente de Natal pra vocês, espero que gostem. "Tia preguiçosa, usa o mesmo projeto do concurso pra o F.F" Ah, calem a boca e contentem-se. Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano-Novo pra vocês.

**Bianca.**


End file.
